


Spellbound

by mamaFoxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Witch - Freeform, deanxreader, reader POV, spellbound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaFoxi/pseuds/mamaFoxi
Summary: Born into a witch family turned Hunters, when you embark on a hunt, the last people you want to see are the Winchesters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I had written on Tumblr. But thanks to that new filter system, I'll be moving all my fics to this site.

‘Shit. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.’ I thought to myself as I muttered incantations, trying to save at least alittle bit of my ass from the mess I was in. This was just supposed to be a regular hunt, skin a skinwalker and then go back to the motel for a nice bath, I stunk of dog, but no. No one had told me that it was a whole fucking pack of Skinwalkers. I dove to the ground just as one tried to attack my head. “Why can’t you dogs just play dead.” I growled between clenched teeth as I went back into my spells, noticing that many had died already. “I don’t have time for this.” I reached behind me and grabbed the gun that was tucked into my jeans. It was an old gun yes, but it had been in my family just as long as hunting had been. The old security six fired perfectly, shooting silver rounds into the remaining skinwalkers until all were lifeless. Only then after minutes of silence did I allow myself to sigh. I gently put the gun back into my jeans, lighting a match and tossing it on the bodies, even monsters deserved some measure of respect. I loaded my stuff back into the cobra, and slid the key into the ignition. The engine hummed like a kitten and I pulled out of there, leaving dust and a pile of burning bodies behind me.

I drove through the night, only stopping to fill up my bae’s gas tank. The gas stop was connected to a bar and I figured that I could get some food and drink. I walked through the spruce door and just my luck walked into a hunter’s bar. This was the last place I wanted to be. There was one thing that separated me from other hunters. I was apart of a family of natural born witches, when hunters started taking interest back when my great grandfather was alive, he decided to try and show hunters that born witches weren’t something to hunt. He became a hunter and started a generation of Hunter Witches, myself being the newest hunter in my family. I slid into a back booth, taking out my notebook and scoping for a new lead. I shifted uncomfortable as murmurs about me started to circulate, but thankfully word about the Winchesters were louder. Those brothers god, their family seemed as bad as mine. I sipped my beer and managed to find a case nearby in Tulsa Oklahoma. I shut down my netbook, paid for my drink and set out on the road again, unaware of just who I was going to run into.

The drive there was a pleasant one, with me stopping after a few hours on the side of the road to get a few moments of shut eye. Though the sound of an approaching vehicle made me on edge. I stilled, hoping that they would just drive by, that hope was dashed when I saw that they were going to pull up behind the Cobra. I tucked my ombre hair behind my ear, trying to keep my breath even. ‘Don’t get out of the car, don’t get out of the car.’ I chanted in my head, groaning when I saw two tall figures, one taller than the other get out of the vehicle, guns drawn with flashlights. ‘Shit they must be hunters.’ I waited until they were fairly close to the cobra, and couldn’t help but smirk alittle when one of them gave an approving nod. My heart felt like it stopped in terror when one of them shone their flashlight on me, and I stepped on the gas and just hightailed down the road, glancing back at them. The pair were scrambling to get back into their vehicle and soon they were driving after me, sure I was a monster no doubt. Well…I was a witch but that was beside the point. I focused my eyes on to the road ahead of me, hoping that soon the glare of headlights behind me would fade. And with some creative driving, they soon did and I pulled into to Tulsa Oklahoma a few hours later. The motel I picked was cheap and near by a small diner. I pulled up to the door and brought in my pack of clothing and a few weapons just to be safe before falling onto one of the beds, my heart still racing from that close call earlier. I snuggled down into the bed, letting my heart calm down before standing and inspecting the room. ‘I should be able to make some new charm bags.’ I quickly headed outside to my Cobra and fetched what was needed, candles for light, sea salt and ashes for the circle, incense, my athame and my grimoire. I smiled as I held my athame in my hand, remembering when I got it.

The powerful dual edged knife was handed down from my grandmother. Originally a demon killing blade, the knife had gone through many ceremonies, making it able to kill many things, with one edge lined with silver, it was able to kill werewolves. The only thing that it couldn’t kill was angels. I brought in some of my weapons as well, my Ruger, bullets, cross bow, silver bolts, silver bullets, sea salt rounds and my shotgun. With everything I needed, I grabbed the bed side tables and lined them up for use as a makeshift altar. I worked quickly, casting the circle, cleansing the area and laying my weapons out on the table for blessings. My weapons now taken care of, I grabbed my grimoire and started working on the new Charm Bags. I ended up making several for each recipe. One to confuse a werewolf, one to force a demon from its host, stunning a vamp, even one to kill witches. I put them in a hand made blessed satchel that I always kept on hand. That out of the way, I recast my magic protection spell, so other witches could not harm me with magic and closed the circle, snuffing out the candles and seeping the salt and ash from the carpet with a cinnamon broom.

Everything looking normal again, I opened up my notebook and started looking deeper into the case. Students had been going missing alot in a suburban area. Red flags in my mind went off as I read that witnesses claimed that the students looked entranced when they were last seen before disappearing. “This has to be witches.” I sighed, ducking down when I heard the roar of an engine, pulling up next door. My heart started to pound, it was the same sound as the vehicle from earlier. I shut the lights and prayed that the incense wasn’t strong in the next room. I watched them from a peak in the curtains and noted that they indeed were the same people from earlier, and if that wasn’t bad enough, they were the fucking Winchesters. ‘Shit why them…’ I recognized the Impala from rumors about the hunter bars. The eldest Dean had a well known hatred of witches and normally would shoot first ask questions later, while the youngest Sam was one to know all sides of the same story before making a choice. I watched them unpack, finding my eyes glued to Dean. He was nothing like what I pictured him to be. He looked to be about 6 foot, so a few inches taller than my own 5 foot 6. I swallowed in fear when he turned to the cobra infront of my door, hoping that he didn’t recognize it. He checked it out alittle before seemingly nodding in approval of the 1968 model and the shape it was in. His eyes traveled to the curtain and I got a glimpse of their gorgeous emerald colour, just abit deeper of a green then my hazel. I sat back against the wall as I heard the door open, then footsteps before it closed again.

I breathed a sigh of relief, they didn’t seem to recognize the cobra. Standing, I brushed off the dust from my clothes and made my way to the bathroom, stripping and taking a quick shower. I rested back against the wall, letting the water run down my back, my normally curly ombre hair, more fiery than anything, now laying flat and straight against my skin. I had a toned figured, hell in my business you couldn’t afford not to have, with just enough curves to be appealing. I looked down and started to lather myself, washing away the smell of dog from the skinwalkers. My hands nimbly massaging the suds over my modest c cup breasts while making sure to get at the skin under them. Once I was lathered up and rinsed off, I got out of the shower to a knocking at the door. I panicked alittle and quickly hid my weapons in the closet, wrapping a towel around myself. Calmly, or at least as calm as I could be about it, I went to the door and opened it. “Hell…o..?” My words trailed off as I noticed the very Dean Winchester standing at my door. I tightened the towel around myself and looked up at him. “Can I help you?”

Dean snapped back to attention when I asked, finding he had gotten distracted by me and the fact that I was in a towel and still damp from a shower. “Uh….yes. We..er I just wanted to know if your room smelled of incense too.” ‘Fuck.’ I shrugged, trying to feign innocence.

“I can’t say it does, I don’t really have a good sense of smell.” I lied, thankful that my body wash was so fragrant that it covered the smell in my room. Dean nodded, obviously thinking about something.

“Thank you then, by the way. Is that your gt500?” He gestured to the cobra.

I nodded. “It is.”

“I’m impressed.” He smiled, a flash of white straight teeth in the bright night. My heart fluttered like a bird in a cage. I didn’t know how to think all of a sudden. It was like that one smile, that single moment had wiped my mind. All I could do was blush and mumble a thank you. Dean noticed how uncomfortable I seemed and excused himself, saying goodnight and moving back to his room. When he was gone, I shut the door quickly and fell back, my towel becoming a heap on the floor as I landed on the bed. Something was wrong with me, I was not normally like that. That hunter made me like that…with…with just a simple smile. I groaned, sitting up and getting dressed. ‘I need a drink.’ I smiled to myself, putting on a pair of jeans, tank top and the only heels I owned. Though my hair was hard to manage I fought it up into a ponytail and put on the anti possession necklace my mother had blessed for me along with a handmade metal bracelet. The small metal bar between the silk ends saying “When Prayers aren’t enough”. I smiled, fingering the metal, it was part of my mother’s favourite saying. When Prayers aren’t enough, use spells.

Finally looking somewhat nice, I grabbed my keys, locked the door and climbed into the Cobra, sitting there for a second before firing up the engine and pulling away. While back at the motel, Dean watched me go.

“Something’s not quite right with her.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Well you did see her in nothing but a towel.” He went back to his research on the disappearances.

“Well I’m going to find out what she’s hiding.” He walked out the door and went to my room, years of being a hunter making him suspicious. He managed to pick the lock on the door open and snuck in. The room smelt of cinnamon, presumingly from the shower that I had. Dean turned on the light, starting his search. He found nothing out of the ordinary until he looked in the closet, seeing the crossbow hanging up with a duffel bag sitting under it. With a raised eyebrow, he grabbed the bag and opened it, finding my various hunting weapons, all except my spell casting items and Ruger which were always in the cobra with me. Dean smirked. “I knew something was suspicious.” He quickly brought the bag back to the room he shared with Sam. “I told you something’s not quite right with her.” He dropped the bag on the bed, causing Sam to lean over and investigate. Dean leaned back against the wall.

“She’s a hunter.” Sam inspected the weapons, finding the bullets but not the gun. “It looks like something’s missing. She probably has it with her, now go put this back.” Sam tossed the bag back at Dean, who begrudgingly put it back, and locked the door.

Meanwhile I sat in the back of a bar, sipping my vodka while thinking about what happened. I acted completely normal…right? It wasn’t like I yelled at him that I was a hunter and a witch…Thoughts of what I would do if I were Dean crept into my mind. I would have gone into investigate. Though I prayed they hadn’t done that. Slamming down the rest of my drink, I paid and left the bar. I made it to the motel at around 2 am, stripping and passing out on the bed. My mind replaying the scene earlier with Dean, Next thing I knew, my alarm was going and it was 6 am. I yawned and stretched, having a quick shower before slipping into a formal black suit and brushing my hair up. I packed up my weapons into the Cobra, taking a risky glance at The Winchester’s room, pleased to see no activity. With my Ruger tucked into my jeans and my “badge” in my coat pocket, I pulled out of the parking lot and went to see my first witness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of my first fanfic that I ever posted on Tumblr, but thanks to their new guidelines, I feel I should post it here.

The purring of the Cobra’s engine woke Dean from his sleep and he looked out the window to see it gone. He snapped into alertness, waking Sam and preparing for the day’s events as well. Putting on a black suit and tie. Within 20 minutes, the two of them were in the Impala and driving into town. Sam went over the details of the case and where the last disappearance happened and when.

“Then let’s go talk to who ever saw them last.” Dean turned the wheel down a small side street and chuckled when he saw the Cobra. “Looks like our hunter friend is here too.” While inside I talked to the witness, a young woman in her early twenties.She happened to be a friend of the latest disappearance.

“So what exactly happened the last time you saw Cole?” I leaned back in the chair i was seated in, getting out my small leather back notebook and a pen.

“W-well, I saw him just after class.. H-he looked like he was hypnotized. He wasn’t responding when I was asking him about that night.” I wrote down everything she was saying, the statement about that night piquing my interest.

“What do you mean that night?” I leaned forward alittle. And I could see she was about to answer when a knock came to the door. 

“Excuse me.” She stood quietly and answered the door. The first thing I heard from the visitor made me wince. 

“Hello, we’re from the FBI, we’re here with our partner.” Dean’s ruff voice send a shiver down my spine. Why the fuck were they there. Surely they had seen my Shelby Cobra outside and known….that…I…. God Damnit, they knew! I tried to maintain my composure and stood to greet them. 

“You’re late.” I looked to Cole’s friend and confirmed. “Yes, they’re with me.” I looked back up at Sam and then at Dean, my feelings probably coming through my eyes. He smirked, and I could feel his eyes boring into mine as if he were trying to memorize them. They took a seat next to me, Dean insisting on sitting right beside me. His cologne was a pleasant one, sandalwood and wood chippings. I took a deep breath to calm myself, but only succeeded in getting a good whiff of his scent. Good god, if that smell didn’t destroy me. I didn’t pay attention to the rest of the interview, the heat coming off of Dean, warming his cologne, the way his thigh would touch my own on occasion. It was all very…very distracting and before I knew it, Sam and Dean were standing and I stood with them, thanking our witness and leaving with them. Once I got outside, it was like whatever had me spellbound was lifted. And once we were near our perspective vehicles, I turned to them.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” I put my hands on my hips, seeing Dean’s eyes quickly flick downward at them.

“We’re investigating a case.” Sam spoke up, his voice seemed lighter when compared with Dean’s, more…pop starish.  
My eyes darted up to meet his. “My case you mean.” My anger was starting to fume and I’m sure that my eyes reflected it because not after a few seconds of holding Sam’s gaze steady he looked away and I felt Dean’s eyes on me.

“So we either leave or we work together. And I’m sorry sweet cheeks but we’re not going anywhere.” Dean leaned forward, his warm breath hitting against my skin. I stepped back, obviously annoyed but I couldn’t just leave. If this was a witches coven entrancing people, I couldn’t let someone else take it. 

“Fine, we work together then. Now theories, what do you think could have caused it.”  
Dean spoke up. “We were thinking could be a spirit, possessing the kids and bringing them away.

“Could be fairies. There are tonnes of legends about kids being taken.” Sam piped up.

I stayed quiet, I had a feeling they were both wrong. But I nodded in agreement. “So if it’s a spirit we salt ‘em and burn ‘em. If it’s a fairy then, we’re in a lot more trouble.” I leaned back against my Shelby Cobra, arms folded under my breasts, I couldn’t help the smirk that curved my lips as Dean’s eyes darted downward. “So what now.”  
Sam started on, mostly about how we should check out were the students were last seen for clues. I heard him talk but my focus was on Dean. His eyes were glued to me, and I could feel their gaze as they traveled downward from my face, lingering on my breasts and moving over my hips and legs. I nodded in agreement. “So we head to the school then.” Just as I turned to open the driver’s door, I heard Sam speak up. 

“Hey, why don’t you ride with us Y/n.” I looked over at them, then back to my Cobra. 

“I’m not leaving my baby here.” I saw Dean smile like he knew what I meant. “We’ll drive back to the motel, I’ll park my car then we’ll go to the school.” I hopped into the driver’s seat and pulled off, Sam and Dean following me in the Impala. I popped in a cd, soon the notes of Kansas started to play through the speakers. Soothing my nerves as I thought about earlier. What had happened to me, it was like I was under a trance, but it wasn’t cast by no witch. I bit down on my lip. I wasn’t exactly girl material for Dean, and as soon as he found out I was a witch I knew that he would try to kill me. I sped up once I hit the road to the motel. Dean would never find out I was a witch. No matter what. I pulled up to the motel, the Impala pulling up beside me.   
  
I grabbed my duffel, careful not to jostle it around, due to the charm bags inside. Sam climbed out, pulling the seat forward to I could climb in the back. The scent of leather filled my nose. It was a comfort and I sank a little into the seat, smiling when sounds of Led Zeppelin filled the cabin. Though every few moments I felt Dean’s eyes drift to my reflection in the mirror. It was a good ten minute drive to get to the school and my mind kept drifting to the thought of Dean taking me on that very leather. I squirmed, thankful when we finally pulled into the school parking lot. I nodded a thanks to Sam when he helped me to get out of the Impala. The school didn’t seem out of the ordinary, but the feeling I got, it was like a residue. Crumbs after a meal. I stumbled back against the Impala, holding my head and instantly Sam and Dean were by my side. “Are you alright?” Concern shone on their faces, and I knew that both had asked me at the same time, but my brain only registered Dean’s voice and I nodded.

“I-I’m fine, j-just got a little dizzy.” I shook it off, standing with their help. We crossed the parking lot in broad strides, moving quickly but silently, we didn’t know what lurked inside or what was causing this.

I was the first to reach the door, and I tried the handle. Damn door was locked, which really wasn’t that surprising seeing that it was a Saturday and the students had no school. I moved out of the way so Dean could move forward and pick the lock. The three of us moved forward, lights shining from our flashlights as we moved into the dark halls. Apparently Dean though this was the perfect time to make small talk with me. “So, when did you start hunting?” I rolled my eyes, figuring that I should at least let them know some history about myself.  
“Well, since you wanna know, I’ve been hunting ever since I could walk. 5th birthday, dad gave me my first bow. Started training shortly after. Nailed my first ghost when I was 13. 16th birthday rolls around, other girls are asking for a car, and I asked for a crossbow.” I smiled at the fond memory. My father was ecstatic when I asked him, as if he was waiting for the moment when I would take full interest in what we did. “And what about you two. When did you start hunting?” I really didn’t need to hear their story but I enjoyed hearing Dean’s voice. Though when he spoke of his dad, I heard the pain and it broke my heart. Dean stayed silent after that and we focused on inspecting the school. Though I couldn’t shake the feeling that I erm….we were being watched by someone….or as an even more horrifying thought, by something.


	3. Chapter 3

We kept our guns at the ready, just in case something ambushed us. Our breathing was still, though loud in our own ears. After making it to the cafeteria, I sat on the edge of a table, eyeing the brothers. “So I think we should split up. Meet back here in 20?” Sam agreed.

“I think that’s a good idea, we’ll cover more ground.” I took out my cell and handed it to them. “Put your numbers in there, I’ll text you if I find anything.” Dean and Sam did the same thing, handing me their phones so I could put my number in. Once I got my cell back, I gave them a nod and started my search. The feeling that I was being watched stronger now, I was alone against whatever we were looking for. And the feeling only got stronger the closer to the basement stairs I got. I tried to shake off the feeling, slowly reaching out and grabbing the knob of the basement door and opening it. My heart pounded loud in my ears as I trained my light down the stairs, the darkness down there hungrily consuming it. I took a deep breath, slowly and silently making my way down the stairs, fuck this place was creepy. I tried to stay brave but the atmosphere of the place soon got to me. It was cold and damp, with the only light source being my flashlight. Cobwebs covered most surfaces, clearly showing that the shit down here wasn’t used that often.

The feeling grew worse and worse the longer I was down there, climbing up my spine like an icy vine. ‘Fuck, I really need to be done down here.’ I reached the furthest wall and turned to make my way back, instead finding my way blocked. I shone my flashlight at it, and started to step away. This fucking thing explained the cobwebs. A male Arachne stood just a few feet from me. Thankfully it had its back to me, and thus couldn’t see me. I kept my breathing quiet, and being stupid enough to think I could get away, accidentally stepped on a beetle. Perfect. The sound of the bug alerted the Arachne and he turned on me, giving me this creepy ass grin like he wanted to eat me. Knowing his species, he probably would and not in the way that I’d enjoy. Not knowing what else to do since my weapons were back in the Impala, I opened fire on it. It did diddly squat beside make it laugh at me and come at me. I grabbed my phone, trying to get a text out to Dean or Sam but before I could, the fucking thing managed to get a web around my ankle and pull my foot from under me. With the lost of balance, I fell and lost consciousness.

I don’t know how much time had past while I was out but the next thing I knew, I was wrapped in a web. I looked around trying to judge if I was still in the basement. Just great…I was. The Arachne seemed to be gone for now, which left me until it got back to find a way to get out of here. I focused on my surroundings, squirmed against the webbing, a vibrating noise of plastic on concrete catching my ear. It was my cellphone, the brothers must have been trying to reach me. But alot of good it did on the floor. I shimmied with in the web, managing to rock my silky pod of heaven. It eventually tipped, making my face bounce against the floor. I cursed under my breath, knowing that it was going to leave a mark. I tried to wiggle my way closer to my phone, being lucky enough to get close enough that my nose could touch the screen. I stilled when I heard the thing coming, couldn’t the fucking thing give me more time. I worked quickly sending a short text to Dean saying ‘basement hrry’. Hopefully he got it. I nosed my phone closer to neck, actually getting it inside the cocoon before the arachne  came back. It picked my cocoon back up and smiled. “You’re going to be a fine dinner guest later.” I gave a dry laugh.

“Well I’m sorry but I already have plans.” I smiled when I heard Dean’s voice calling my name. “And here’s my date right now.” I didn’t really have a dinner date with Dean. Though I wouldn’t be opposed to having one with him. The arachne gave a weird growl before going after Dean, who thank god had a knife with him. After a skirmish, Dean managed to kill the thing and came over to where I was. “You alright?” His eyes locked with mine as he started cutting the Web.

“Yeah I’m alright. Fucking thing caught me by surprise. Just my luck too…two monsters with one case.”I smiled, though my expression turned to shock when Dean pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. “Thank god. You had me worried.” All I could do was blink. I mean…this was the Dean Winchester, bad boy of hunters, holding me close and telling me that I made him worry. All I could muster out was a quiet sorry before he let me go and help me to stand.

“I don’t think this is the thing taking the students.” I tried to get my mind back on the case.

Dean nodded his head in agreement. “I think you’re right on that. So we still need to find our culprit.”

“So let’s go then.” I started towards the stairs, feeling Dean’s eyes on my back and occasionally on my ass. I had never been happier making my way up those stairs, finding Sam waiting at the top. “What happened down there?” I shrugged.

“This arachne wanted a dinner date, had to turn the poor sucker down.” He shook his head at my explication and we started to make our way to the exit. We turned down one of the main hallways when a small bundle caught my eye. A hex bag. I stopped, making Dean look back to me in question. “What is it?” He came over beside me as I stood. “I know what our culprit is.” I held out the hex bag for them to see, and a tremor of fear went down my spine as I saw Dean’s eyes darken with hatred.

“Fucking witches.” His voice became a growl as Sam came to look at the bag.

“Well this job just got harder.” Sam commented halfway turning towards the doors we came in. “Come on we should head back and think of how we’re going to deal with this.” Dean nodded with me and we left the school, closing the door and heading back into the Impala. I almost climbed in when Dean stopped me, looking down into my hazel eyes. “Are you sure you’re not hurt.” His voice was almost a whisper in my ear as I nodded. “I’m fine Dean.” I flashed him a smile and before I knew it, his lips were on mine in a tender kiss. “Good.” I blinked as he pulled back. My brain trying to process what the fuck had just happened. I climbed into the back seat and gave a touch to my lips as the Impala roared to life and drove off. Did Dean just kiss me? He fucking did…he fucking kissed me. I felt a blush rise to my face the full unadulterated truth shining through. Hopefully he didn’t see it. And we made it back to the motel just after dark.

I grabbed my bag from the back seat of the Impala, giving Sam a smile when he asked once again if I was alright. “I’m fine Sam. A couple bruises but nothing par for the business.” I turned to the door of my motel room, giving a final glance at Dean and finding his eyes already locked on my figure. His eyes, had darkened with some emotion. Though I couldn’t tell which. All I knew was that with just a look, I felt a fire burn in my center. The feeling came by surprise and I’m sure it must have shown through my eyes because I saw the corner of Dean’s lips curl up in a smirk. I swallowed, quickly getting into my motel room hopefully before Dean saw the blush that covered my face in red. I wasn’t so lucky, as he chuckled. A low sultry sound that sent a shiver up my spine. Damn that man. I stripped from my clothes and lay on the bed, my mind reeling from the days events. “Today was a wild ride.” I chuckled, staring at the ceiling. I slid under the sheets, feeling the blankets cool fabric against my naked skin. I got lost in my thoughts and a knock at the door scared the living shit out of me. “Y-yes? The doors open.” My breath hitched in my throat as Dean came in and I rushed to cover my breasts with the blanket. “Dean hey.” He gave me a smile and sat next to me on the bed.

“I just thought I’d come to see if you were alright.” His voice was soft as he turned to look at me. This was the Dean Winchester that you didn’t hear about in rumors among the Hunter Bars. This wasn’t the ruthless hunter who killed evil shit. I relaxed back against the headboard of the bed, leaning on Dean’s shoulder. “Thanks for saving me back there.”

Dean smiled down at me, his eyes glancing at the edge of the blanket were some of my breast had been exposed. “You’re welcome.” He said absentmindedly, his hand slowly reaching to gently touch the tender skin. I bit my lip, that one touch sending a jolt through my body. I let the blanket fall, the fabric landing around my waist. I hissed in a breath as Dean bent down to kiss my bared skin.

“D-Dean.”

“Hmm?” He glanced up at me with those green eyes of his. Fuck those eyes. I placed my hands gently on the side of his face, guiding it to my own. We gazed into each other’s eyes for a brief moment before he pressed his lips to mine. My mind reeled as the kiss quickly deepened, his tongue gently running across the seam between my lips. It was like he was begging me to open to him with his tongue, and there was no way in hell I would refuse him. I parted my lips, my arm coming up around his shoulders as his tongue started its dance. The wave of feelings that crashed into me almost took my breath away. Or whatever breath Dean didn’t take from me. My hands roamed down his arms, fingering the hem of his shirt, gently breaking the kiss to speak.

“This, please, take it off.” My voice was soft, whispered against his lips before I pressed mine to his again. The request made him chuckle, and he whispered against my ear. “Of course.” I shivered as his breath tickled my skin. I never imagined that I would be this close to Dean Winchester. That we would be sharing a kiss that made my skin tingle and my nerves come alive. Dean pulled back, swiftly pulling his dark shirt off. My eyes became riveted by the sight of his bare skin, my hands following where my eyes gazed. I heard his breath hitch as my fingers ghosted over his pecs, my thumb brushing over his tightening nipple. I looked back up into his eyes, finding them locked on my face.

“Dean..” I almost moaned, feeling his hand rubbing along my side. Something told me that tonight would change how I saw him from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly smut lol

My heart almost stopped as Dean ducked his head down to my breasts, his tongue swirling around my nipple. I hissed in a breath, my hands running through his hair. My brain was having trouble believing this was really happening as Dean’s touch made it cloud over with need. As his hand slid lower on my side I spread my legs for his touch, making him smile up at me. His hand gently palmed over my core, his fingers slowly pressing into my warmth while the heel of his hand pressed to my clit. His green eyes bore into mine, as if I were some blessing to him. It made heat spread through my blood, making my heart race as he gently laid me flat on the bed and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue flicking at the seam of my lips, asking for permission to plunder my mouth. I gladly gave it, parting my lips and meeting his tongue with mine, almost dancing between his mouth and mine. My fingers idly brushed down his sides, over the smooth muscle and played with the edge of his jeans. He hummed against my lips, as if giving his approval.  It was all I needed before I unbuttoned the dark denim, the zipper falling so afterward. I slid my hand into his masculine heat, feeling his length twitch at the brush of my fingers. Dean hissed in a breath, his lips traveling along my jawline to my neck. I let out a soft moan as he created a rhythm with his fingers inside me, my own hand wrapping around his shaft, feeling it harden in my fingers.

“D-dean….” I let out a breathless moan, one hand buried in his soft hair.

“Yes Y/N?” He glanced up at me, I could see lust burning bright in his eyes. I bit my lip, feeling a soft blush crawl up my cheeks.

“I want you inside me.” The joy that showed on his face made my heart melt and I helped him out of his jeans and laid back, my eyes riveted to his shaft. He was much bigger than I thought, and I couldn’t help but wrap my fingers around him. I needed to touch him, I needed this hunter to take me. I guided his head to my entrance, feeling the heat coming from him. I looked back up and found Dean studying my face, pride mixed with lust and longing in his eyes. I had to admit, it was a sight I never wanted to look away from. We stayed like that for a moment until Dean’s sudden thrust into my warmth made my eyes widen as I stretched around his girth.

This was nothing like I thought. I could feel every inch of skin, every vein and it almost made me melt when he started thrusting, picking up the same rhythm that he had made with his hand. He kissed his way back up to my lips, passion overtaking tenderness as I felt Dean’s arms circle around my waist. His hand splayed against the small of my back, guiding my hips into a rhythm with his. He tracked kisses over my jawline, finding my pulse on my neck and sucking softly. I moaned lewdly, my hands running along his back. He looked up into my eyes, his grunts soft with each thrust. The motion gently rocked the bed and made my breasts bounce with the force. I lost myself in those emerald eyes as her gently lifted me so we were upright, the added gravity making each thrust even more amazing. My arms  wrapped around his shoulders, the sound of my moans mixing with his in the motel room. The smell of our sweat soon blanketed the room, and I loved it. Dean lay me back on the bed, hitching one of my legs over his shoulder, giving him more leverage and room to hit deeper inside of me. I grabbed for the pillow behind my head as his tip rubbed deliciously against my gspot, eliciting whines of pleasure from my mouth. He smiled, sinking his full length within me, his hips slapping against mine. I panted, feeling a pressure start to build in my womb, and fog my brain. I’m sure Dean felt it too as he bent down and whispered in my ear.

“I want you to cum around me Y/N.”

I clutched him tight to me, his breath sending shivers down my spine. I shocked myself by replying. “Only if you cum first.” It seemed I shocked him as well as he was silent for a moment before growling against my neck. His hips moving harder against mine. He thrust deep into my heat one last time before he moaned hard against my skin, filling me with his warmth. I gasped, a languid moan falling from my lips as my center constricted tightly around his shaft, milking him for every drop he had to give. My body fell limp into the mattress as Dean pulled out and lay beside me. We both just laid side by side for a while, staring into each other’s eyes. My brain working to figure out what just happened. One moment I was sitting here alone, thinking I had imagined the lust in his eyes. The next he was sitting beside me, making sure I was okay, then it was heat, and lust and moans. And now? We were pressed against each other basking in the afterglow. I let out a sigh, feeling Dean’s arm snake around my waist. “What are you thinking about?” I felt his breath against my neck as he whispered against the skin. I hummed, enjoying the feeling of our bodies so close. “Just that I never imagined that I’d be with the one and only Dean Winchester.” He beamed alittle, seeing more than I intended to show him with that statement.

“But you had imagined us together.” He chuckled softly as the blush that flushed my cheeks before pulling me to his chest and kissing the top of my head. “It’s late, you’ve had a long day. Let’s get some sleep Y/N.” I just nodded, snuggling against his side as my head rested over his heart. My eyes slowly slid closed as the gentle rhythm brought me into sleep. Dean falling asleep just after me, his arms tight around my waist.

My dreams that night were anything but peaceful as we tracked the witches to their homebase. Dean and Sam charging in to kill them. I was right behind them of course, and the witches recognized me. They yelled out that I was one of their own. I wanted to yell and scream that I wasn’t. But regardless of what I use my magic for, I was first and foremost a witch, a hunter second. I was a monster. I looked to Dean, my heart breaking as the hate in his eyes. “You’re one of them…” His voice dripped with hatred as he took out a witch killing bomb and threw it at me. Though before it hit me I was brought out of my dream. Dean’s eyes were the first thing I saw before I realized the early morning light coming through the window. Concern filled his gaze as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “Are you alright Y/N?” I nodded. not sure how much I should tell him. “I’m fine. Just had a nightmare.” He gave a nod of understanding before pulling back the sheets and climbing out of the bed, leaning down to give me a tender kiss. “We should get ready. I’m sure Sam’s already up.” I smiled and nodded, getting out of bed myself and getting dressed, feeling Dean’s eyes glued to my skin. I grinned and looked back at him, he was half dressed and the morning sunlight on his chest made me think of how that skin was pressed so tightly against mine last night. He tossed on a shirt and went out to throw some stuff in the Impala. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. I knew that sooner or later Dean would have to know the truth. About who and what I was. He didn’t leave me long to dwell on it before he came back into let me know what he and Sam were ready to do track down the coven. I knew of an easy way to find them, but it would reveal to Dean that I was a witch so I came up with an excuse. “Why don’t we split up to find it. We have an idea where it is right? But that still leaves too many streets to search together. We’ll split up and text each other if we find anything.”

I could see the worry darken Dean’s eyes and before he could dismiss the idea, I spoke up. “I’ll have all my gear in the Cobra. So nothing will be able to surprise me like yesterday.” Sam cut in before Dean could, agreeing that it was a good idea.” I could see the pouty face show in Dean’s eyes and he stepped towards me, leaning down and kissing my lips tenderly. “Be safe. Text me as soon as you find something.” I nodded, cursing his ability to clear all thought from my mind with a kiss. “I will.” I ignored Sam’s knowing smile, and climbed into the driver’s seat of my Shelby Cobra. I looked over at Dean and Sam before starting the engine and pulling out, with the Impala following close behind. The soothing tones of Warrant coming through the speakers made me smile as I started to sing.

“He’s my cherry pie

Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise

Tastes so good makes a grown man cry

Sweet Cherry Pie.” I laughed, looking in my rear view mirror to see Sam apparently bugging Dean. My mind wandered to what the future held. The confrontation would bring a whole new set of problems. But my heart wouldn’t let me dwell on it. The shelby crept to a stop outside of the neighbourhood that was close to the highschool, while Dean and Sam pulled up next to me.   
“Meet back here in half an hour?” I nodded at Dean and flashed him a smile before starting down the street, the Impala driving down the next street over. I stopped the car once they were out of sight and pulled out a compact, ready to scry and find out where this coven was. Though a feeling in my guy said this was a bad idea


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first case of feeeeeeels

I started to mumble a spell into my compact, the mirrors surface turning black. “Let’s see where the coven is.” A number flashed on to the screen followed by the image of a grey SUV in the drive way. I smiled, closing the spell and snapping my compact shut. I put the Cobra in drive and headed down the street to the number that was shown to me. Sure enough, out of season herbs were growing in the front garden, raising red flags. This was definitely the place, I smirked. “There are times when being a witch makes life so much easier.” I chuckled to myself, pulling out my cell and texting Sam the address, before putting the Cobra into park on the other side of the street. It didn’t take long for the Impala to turn down the street and next to my car. Dean’s eyes met mine instantly and the need I felt the previous night rolled back in in force.

“So this is the house?” Sam looked to our right at the house, noticing the herbs.

“Looks like it. Good job Y/N.” Dean smiled at me and I nodded.

“Now that we know where they are, wanna go get a beer?” I smiled, knowing that we wouldn’t be able to make our move until night fell. Dean smiled and nodded, starting down the street with me in the Cobra following.

Asking to go for a beer may have been a selfish move but I needed to get my mind off of what would happen that night. But then it was also a smart move on my part. The three of us met back at the motel before we all piled into Baby and headed to the closest bar. My cheeks heated as I caught Dean sneaking glances back over the seat at me. I guess it was just the outfit I was wearing. I had snagged one of Dean’s flannel button ups and slipped it over a black camisole, tieing it under my breasts. My dark jeans hung low on my hips and fell into a boot cut around my boots. Dean had given me a hungry look when I left my room, as if he was undressing me with those amazing eyes of his. Those same eyes now lingered on my breasts as we sat around a table beers in hand.

It seemed as if me and Dean were in a drinking contest as 3 pint glasses sat empty in front of us, with more adding every few minutes. Sam just shook his head at us as we got more and more intoxicated, and more then once I felt Dean’s hand slide up my thigh from under the table. I shot him a look, my cheeks heated from the buzz of alcohol in my system.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He just laughed softly.

“I’m not doing anything. Y/N.” He tried to feign innocence but I knew otherwise.

“I’ll get you Dean.” I pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and peppering kisses along his jaw. It made me giggle at the slightly flustered expression on Sam’s face, while I watched him roll his eyes at me.

“What’s wrong Sammy?” I flashed a big smile at him, my cheek pressed against the scruff on Dean’s cheek. The rough feel of it amazing on my skin. Dean flashed a smile of his own at Sam, his hand coming to rest on my ass.

Sam just stood and paid for our drinks before standing in front of us. “If you two are ready. We have a coven to hunt in a few hours.” Though I wanted to argue and stay here with Dean, Sam had a point. We did have to find the coven, though I wanted to keep my secret from him longer, keep that smile on his face. I sighed, kissing Dean’s temple. “He’s right….we have to prepare for it.” The thoughts of what was to come sobered me quickly and I helped a buzzed Dean to his feet while Sam fished the keys for the Impala from Dean’s pocket as we walked out. I climbed into the back seat, a buzzed Dean wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I couldn’t help the purr of pleasure that escaped as Dean’s lips sought my neck, as if Sam didn’t exist in the front drivers seat. I ran my hands through his hair, letting my eyes close as his tongue darted out to taste my skin. I nudged Dean off of me though when his hand went to my crotch and started to rub me through my jeans. My face flushed at the look Sam flashed back at me. Other than the pouty face that Dean would flash me every now and then, the rest of the drive was uneventful. And by the time we got back to the motel, Dean’s buzz had worn off. We all climbed out of the Impala and stood by the trunk.

“So the kids normally go missing during the time between Midnight and 3 am.” Sam piped in as we planned our attack for the night.

“That’s the start of the Witching hours. We’ll have to be careful, that’s when their magic is the strongest.” I felt Sam and Dean’s  eyes on me as if they were shocked I knew that. I quickly came up with something to explain how I knew that. “My family’s hunting speciality is Witches. Ever since the Salem witch trials.” I wasn’t technically lying. That’s when my family went into hiding after Bridget Bishop was hanged at the gallows for Witchcraft. Then 10 generations later, my 3rd great grandfather introduced Hunting into the family. Though my half assed explanation seemed to satisfy them. “I say we hit them right at the start, right at Midnight.” Dean nodded in agreement.

“Then we leave in an hour, let’s get ready.” Sam spoke up, heading into the motel room he shared with Dean. Dean’s eyes met mine as he stepped forward, pressing his lips against mine in a tender worried kiss.

“I think you should stay here.” He pressed his forehead to mine, clasping our hands together between us. He was obviously worried about me since the Arachne at the highschool.

“I’m not staying here while you and Sam take out a coven. I’m coming along.” I could see his jaw  clench at my insistence and I sighed. “How about I’ll follow along in the Cobra and I’ll stay outside. But as soon as I think you need help, I’m coming in.” He relaxed visibly and agreed to the compromise.

“Fine then.” I smiled and kissed him gently, watching him enter the motel room while I popped the trunk of my baby.

Tonight wasn’t going to be fun, not in the slightest. I glanced into my duffle bag, making sure I had my Witch Killing Spells. The Winchesters wouldn’t be able to stand up against the coven. They were hunters of all things, while I was mainly a hunter of one. I waited outside as the brothers readied their guns, having already changed into a pair of worn jeans, a fitted black tee and my black leather jacket. I don’t know exactly why but black just screamed I’m ready for a hunt. Ten minutes of waiting later, Sam and Dean joined me outside, both of their eyes were riveted on me but Dean’s gaze was more intense. I realized how I must have looked, with my fiery hair, green eyes in an outfit of black. I laughed it off, moving to the driver’s door of my baby. “I’ll see you at the house then.” I hopped in, the riffs of Nirvana flooding out from the speakers as I turned the ignition and drove off. The Impala following close behind me. My grip tightened on the steering wheel as a knot of dread formed in my stomach. This wasn’t going to end well. Within a few minutes I was parking in front of the house, the Impala parking behind the Cobra. We all got out and Dean spoke up. “Remember what we agreed on.”

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. “I know, I know. Now get in there, it’s almost midnight.” They both nodded and approached the house, leaving me to my thoughts outside.

I knew they would need me so I spent my time alone slinging my belt around my waist, chanting a quick spell for added protection. My athame tucked neatly into the knife sheath that hung against my thigh along with the 6 or so hex bags and vials. Hunting witches was my expertise, I knew how to take them out. Now all I needed as a reason to go in there, an a the loud crash that came from the house was my reason. I took off, following the brother’s route through the house to the basement. What I saw made my blood boil in rage, a witch had pinned Dean to the wall, along with Sam. “What the fuck are you doing…” My voice dropped to a deadly calm, my fingers itching to grab my athame. I felt the attention shift to me in the doorway. Dean and Sam with expressions worry and slight fear and the witches with anger. One of them tried to fling me to the wall with them, making me laugh when their face contorted with confusion. “Your magic doesn’t work on me.” I unsheathed my athame with the hiss of metal on leather and simultaneously threw a vial of silver liquid at one of the evil bitches. “Occidere pythonissam!” My magic flared when the liquid hit the witch, causing her to burst into silver flames. Recognition shone in the leader’s eyes as she looked at my athame. There was only one family that used the type that I did, my family. She grinned, laughing softly. “Well if it isn’t a member of the family of traitors. Hunting your kin instead of joining us.”

The growl I let out at her words wasn’t human, only causing more confusion to shine in Dean’s eyes. I couldn’t bring myself to look at him right now as I held my athame in front of me in an attack position.

“You are not my kin. My family is NOTHING like you.” I prepared myself for an attack, I knew that I needed to draw out which one was the demon then I could throw my athame at it to kill it then clean up the mess.

The bitch laughed at me then. “Aww yes the family of witches playing as hunters.” It was a quick flash but I saw her eyes flash full black for a single moment. This bitch was the demon. With a quick flick of my wrist, I sent my athame flying through the air. Everything seemed to slow down as if time froze while I gathered my magic to pin the demon in it’s host. I poured everything into my chant as I yelled.

“Adiuro vos hodie  
Adiuro vos per noctem  
Adiuro vos nunc  
Totis viribus meis!”

The fear that shone on that demon’s face was priceless as my chant pinned it still, my athame sinking deep into it’s chest. It’s eyes flashed orange as if a fire had started in it’s essence and was roasting inside its meatsuit. I grinned at the last witches feared expression. “One left.” I threw a vial of the silver liquid at her, chanting the activation spell for the witch killing brew. Only once they were all dead and Dean and Sam freed, did I relax. Calmly walking over to the demon and grabbing my athame, wiping the blood off of the blade. I didn’t look back at the brothers, but I could feel the bubbling hatred coming off Dean.

“I-is it true Y/N?” I heard Sam’s shaky voice speak first and I just nodded.

“Yes Sam, I’m a witch. I was born as one but raised as a hunter.” My shoulders squared off as I turned to face them. “My family is one of Hunter Witches.” I felt something deep inside break into pieces at Dean’s face. He looked betrayed, angered, he looked….like he wanted to hunt me. And before I could say anything more, he stormed out of the house, Sam following behind shortly after.

Even though they were outside, I could hear the fury in Dean’s voice as Sam tried to calm him down. “SHE’S A WITCH SAM. As far as we know SHE could have baited and lead us here for some sick ritual! How can we ever trust her.” I fought back the tears that threatened to fall as I heard Sam’s response.

“You’re right, she could have. But then why’d she save us.” The calm in his voice gave me hope that he could make Dean see that I was nothing to hunt or kill. But Dean was as hard headed as ever and refused to believe that there was any good in me. I raced back up the stairs, passed the brothers and got in my car. Tears stung my eyes as hurt flooded my heart. I popped my baby into drive and hit the gas, watching Sam race to the middle of the road with a stunned Dean beside him. I bit down on my lip looking away from their reflection in the rear view mirror as I turned on to the highway and just drove. I didn’t care where I was going. I just needed to put as much distance as I could between us.

While back at the house, Dean went down into the basement and found a small pure silver crescent amulet. The one my mother had gotten me when I cast my first spell. He clenched his fist and tucked it into his pocket, thinking about the past few days. He silently hoped he would see me again. 

One day….


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeeeeeeels and Dean is a cutie here

SIX MONTHS LATER

  
“Fucking Vamps why can’t you die already!” I grunted as I barely managed to dodge what would have been a forceful jab to my gut. My movement was smooth as I bounced back up and ran my machete through the guy’s neck, killing the last one before taking a breath. This group of Vamps had been a fucking handful, almost 10 individuals and I was the only one fighting them. Guess I’d have to thank my dad the next time I saw him. I freed the girl the group had taken and told her exactly what to explain to the police before driving her into town. She gave me a grateful smile and thanked me for rescuing her. I nodded before driving off to my motel room. This had been one of many jobs already this week. I tried to stay busy, sleep only when it was needed. Otherwise my mind brought up thoughts of Dean. I couldn’t bare to remember the look of hurt that was on his face when I had left. I threw all my stuff into my baby before driving off, back to the hunter’s bar that I practically could call home. I had gained a reputation of taking whatever cases other hunters didn’t want, so finding work wasn’t difficult.

After a few hours drive, I pulled into the familiar spot and glanced up at the sign, a smile tugging at my lips. “Welcome home Y/n.” I said softly to myself, climbing out of the cobra. I slung my laptop bag over my shoulder and stepped through the door, a familiar female voice greeting me.  
“Welcome back Y/n. You want your usual?” She smiled warmly as I took my seat at the bar, pulling out my laptop.  
“Sure Ellen, I could use the burn after those vamps.” I chuckled as she got me a glass of whiskey on ice.  
My mind switched back into hunters mode as I scanned the news sites for leads on a possible case of any kind. I got so absorbed into my research that nothing around me in the bar got my attention. Until I heard a voice from my past and a name I had tried everything to forget.  
“Hello boys to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ellen’s voice piped up at them.

“Hey Ellen.” Sam and Dean both greeted her, walking right by me on their way to the bar.   
My whole body had gone still and quickly before they could recognize me, I closed my laptop and ducked out of the bar, leaving some money for my drink. Though I wasn’t so lucky as to escape without notice, and I soon felt a hand grab at my wrist. Even though it had been six long months since I felt the touch of that hand, I knew who it was right away.  
“You’ve come on a hunt then?” My voice was low, and I couldn’t help the tremor that had crept in.  
“Y/n….” His voice sounded apologetic, and it urged me to turn to face him. My heart broke all over again at the saddened expression in his eyes. I felt my wall break down, emotions from six months ago filling me up and overflowing. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, feeling his head bury itself in my hair as he surrounded me with his warmth. “I’m so sorry about how I reacted.” That was the stab that brought the tears forward, my shoulders heaving as I clenched my fists in his leather jacket. He crooned to me softly, telling me how worried he was about me, how much he had missed my bright smile and fiery spirit. With a gentle hand, Dean tipped my head back. I slid my eyes closed as he kissed me, so I could feel the emotions that drove him. Guilt, Worry, Sorrow, Longing, Need. The wave washed over me as the kiss quickly deepened, it was almost like that night had never happened. His tongue languidly stroked against mine, our breath mingling before he pulled back.

My cheeks flushed softly as I watched him reach into his pocket, pulling out a silver chain I recognized. “You…uh…you left this at that house.” Shock took the words from me as Dean slung the cool silver around my neck, the crescent falling to rest against the valley between my breasts. “My pendant…” I managed to get out in a whisper. “You kept it all this time? How’d you know you’d ever see me again?”

“I didn’t until we heard of the fiery angel taking cases for other hunters. I had a feeling it was you.” He flashed me that heart melting smile. My mind had almost forgotten how handsome and downright sexy Dean was. I smiled back before a thought turned that smile to a gentle frown. “So are you okay with me? Knowing I’m a witch?” I managed to get the questions out, my throat tightening around the words. He just chuckled, keeping me against his chest. “As long as you are you, I don’t care if you’re a witch or a demon, or anything else. I overreacted, I know you’d never hurt me or Sammy.” I relaxed, allowing myself to be lead back into the bar. Sammy smiled at me, waving us over to him and Ellen.

“Hey Y/n, it’s been along time.” He placed his hand on my shoulder and I smiled.  
“It has Sammy, but I don’t think it’ll happen again.” I looked up at Dean, feeling his arm tighten around my shoulders in a tender squeeze as he lowered his head to claim my lips. Ellen rolled her eyes as us, directing our attention to the case she originally had for the Brothers. It seemed straightforward enough. Victims were being discovered in Austin missing their hearts. I smiled at the them both before looking up at Ellen. “Is it alright if I park the Cobra in the back?”  
She nodded. “Of course you can.” Ellen had to be the greatest, she reminded me so much of my mom. Soon, me, Dean and Sammy were walking out of the bar. Sammy going straight to the Impala and Dean coming with me to my Cobra. I popped the trunk and opened my stash, chuckling at the whisper of appreciation from Dean.  
“This is impressive Y/n.”   
“What you thought I just cast a spell and the monsters died?” He blushed slightly at my teasing as I reached in and grabbed what I thought I would need, feeling his hand rub on my thigh before resting on my ass. I glanced back at him, smiling. It felt good to have my hunter again. I straightened, slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder right before Dean took it from me.   
“I’ll throw this in the Impala.” I had no say before he started to walk away, allowing me the luxury of watching that fine ass as he walked. I chuckled, snapping myself out of the trance and climbed into the Cobra’s driver seat, popping it into rear and driving it behind the Bar. I found Dean leaning against the Driver’s door of his baby as he watched me jog over. “You ready Y/n?” He asked me as I stood next to him.   
“I’m ready.” Dean grabbed the door for me as I climbed into the back, sinking into the leather seat as the scent of Dean filled my nose. This felt all kinds of right being with him, and though I never said it, I felt like I never wanted to leave his side. It was as if his presence, his scent, his touch, everything about the infamous Dean Winchester held me forever spell bound.


End file.
